The Brawl Rejects' Revenge!
by DookieMan
Summary: The characters who were kicked out of Brawl are back, wanting to get their revenge! I will also introduce characters that I think should be and Brawl. My first serious fanfic. Please read and Review. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One day, smashers Mario and Link were sparring in an open part of a forest, for simple fun and practice. They were both evenly matched. "Dodge-a this!" Mario said to Link as he hurled a fireball from his hands.  
"Aaaaaah!" screamed Link, as he swung his blade, defelecting the fireball back at Mario. As Mario was busy preparing to deflect the fireball back, Link used ultra-speed to teleport behind Mario's back, and he flung his sword at him. Mario was launched in the air, yet still managed to grab on to the stage.  
"Close one, Link," said Mario, "now, it gets serious!" Mario and Link continued their brawl together. Little did they know that ex-smasher, Dr. Mario, was watching the brawl behind the bushes. _I'll wait for the right moment, _Dr. Mario thought to himself.  
On the battlefield, a smash ball appeared. Mario jumped up, struck it with his fist, but it did not crack for him. Link jumped up and slashed it with his sword, but that did not break the ball either. Out of nowhere, Dr. Mario jumped out of the bushes and broke the smash ball. Mario and Link looked up, surprised. Dr. Mario landed on the battlefield, glowing from the powers that were contained within the smash ball.  
"Who the hell…" Link muttered, "Dr. Mario!? What are you doing here?"  
"You-a think I'd-a leave the smash crew-a this easily? I'm-a coming back!" said Dr. Mario  
"You were taken out for a reason… Attack!" commanded Mario.  
Mario and Link attacked full force. Dr. Mario leaped in the air, dodging their attacks. He then executed his Final Smash: a platform appeared at the top-right side of the stage. He jumped onto it, and pills started falling from the sky. Dozens of pills struck the two, each doing a good amount of damage. Finally, the pills caused the two to be launched off the stage.  
"Sorry about-a that," said Dr. Mario, as he left to be on his way.

**I know this is short, but this is just the prologue. Please Read and Review.**


	2. The War

Mario and Link appeared back on the stage. They looked around for Dr. Mario, but he was nowhere to be found. "For some reason, I can sense that he's up to no good… Let's get back to the mansion." At this, Mario and Link rushed to the Smash Mansion, to inform others about Dr. Mario, and discuss what he may be up to. Mario and Link opened the front doors to the Smash Mansion, and saw Captain Falcon and Olimar playing SNES. "Aaaah! That's not fair!" yelled Falcon. Olimar simply chuckled, as he was beating Falcon in his own game. Mario rushed over to the television and turned it off. He said, "This is-a serious news-a! I saw Dr. Mario when-a we were training-a, and he was stronger than ever before-a!" Falcon's jaw dropped and Olimar's eyes opened up. "What!?" gasped Falcon, "I thought him and all those other guys were banished!" "That's what I thought," said Link, "but we gotta find out what all this is about." Right after Link said this, a powerful voice spread throughout the entire mansion. It said, "all smashers, report to the main room, immediately!" All thirty-five smashers stopped what they were doing and ran to the main room of the mansion. After a few minutes, the smashers were all standing in a crowd, with Master Hand floating above them all. "I have just received information about an organization planning to overthrow us!" The crowd gasped. "It was started by Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Roy, and Young Link. They want to take over our organization and be included in the next game!" The crowd gasped even louder than before. "I call them the Rejects Organization, and it is growing as we speak! They are recruiting other characters to help them overthrow us. This, smashers, is war." Everyone had a scared look on their face, but everybody remained silent. "I have chosen five of the most skilled smashers to go after these foes. You five will split up. However, you will not be alone…" At this, Master Hand snapped his fingers. Five characters appeared; they were Tom Nook, Cranky Kong, Tails, Little Mac, and Ichigo. The smashers stared at Ichigo, surprised.

"What?" said Ichigo.

"These excellent fighters are all trying out for a position in Super Smash Bros." said Master Hand. "They will be assisting the five chosen smashers. Depending on their performance in this war, I will consider them each a spot in the smash community. Now, the five smashers…" The crowd stood silent, anxious to see who would be picked for the positions. "May I ask Mario, Link, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Fox to step forward." The five chosen ones stepped out of the crowd, and stood closer to Master Hand. "Now, I will say the pairings. They are all randomly chosen. Mario, you will go with Tom Nook. Link will go with Tails. Snake will go with Ichigo. Captain Falcon will go with Little Mac. Fox will go with Cranky Kong." The chosen ones walked over to their new partners and shook their hand. "I want you ten warriors to infiltrate the Rejects Organization's base and destroy as many enemies possible. I will give each of you a map so you know how to get there." A map appeared in each of the ten fighters' hands. "Your fellow smashers shall undergo intense training, in preparation for the war. I will be monitoring your every move. Good luck to you all." The ten warriors slowly walked out of the door, while the rest of the smashers were applauding. They opened the main doors and saw the sun glistening into their faces. The ten broke up into teams of two, and each went different routes in order to get to the base.

**What did you think? Next chapter I'll mainly be following Mario and Tom Nook. Please review, and feel free to make suggestions!**


	3. Mario and Tom Nook! Defeat Waluigi!

Mario and Tom Nook were traveling on an open field, on their way to get to the rejects' base. Mario was asking Nook about the reasons why he wanted to be in Smash Bros. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually a pretty skilled fighter…" he said, "I also would be the first character from my series to make it in the game. So, do you like being in the game?"

"I-a love it!" said Mario, "fighting is-a so much-a fun!" The two continued discussing. Meanwhile, their discussion was being recorded onto an unknown television screen. A shadowy figure was watching their conversation in a dark room.

After a few more hours of walking, a tall, lanky figure jumped out of a bush, and got in Mario and Nook's way. The two gasped in extreme surprise. "Who are-a you!?" yelled Mario.

"I am one of the people assisting the rejects…" the figure lifted his cap, "my name is Waluigi." He wasn't wearing his usual overalls this time around. He was now wearing a purple trench coat with a bright red rose on it. "I will not allow you to reach our base."

Mario and Nook got into fighting poses. Mario said, "this guy-a shouldn't be too-a bad! There's-a two of us-a, and one of him-a!"

"I don't think so!" said Waluigi, "I'll fight you each one at a time!" Mario volunteered to fight first. The two began brawling. Waluigi was medium-speed and delivered fairly weak attacks, but he was very tricky. Mario had a difficult time actually hitting him, and he did weird moves such as volleying tennis balls and transforming himself into a water cyclone.

"Eat-a this!" said Mario as he hurled several fireballs. Waluigi was able to dodge each fireball, by either jumping or ducking. Mario charged his last fireball up, and it was too large for Waluigi to dodge. However, he deflected the fireball with a tennis racket he just took out. The fireball hit Mario, causing him to flinch. Waluigi took the opportunity to hit him now: he started to volley dozens of tennis balls at Mario. They came to quickly for Mario to dodge. He grew tired of being continuously hit, so he took out his cape, deflecting the tennis balls back at Waluigi.

A tennis ball flew towards Waluigi's oversized nose. "Oh sh-." The tennis ball slammed him in the nose and he fell to the ground. Mario ran over to him and stepped on his gut. "You-a give up?" asked Mario to the hurting Waluigi.

"Y-y-y-y" stuttered Waluigi. His look of pain on his face instantly disappeared. Waluigi grabbed Mario's leg, and squeezed it extremely hard. Mario screamed in pain. As Waluigi did this, he stood up. He then let go of Mario's leg, and said "don't think I'll go down that easily." Waluigi grabbed Mario's shirt, and he could not break free. Waluigi laughed hysterically and transformed into a water cyclone.

Mario was spinning uncontrollably and could not escape. The water was also doing him damage. After a minute of spinning, Waluigi stopped and transformed back to his normal self. Mario was on the ground, too dizzy to move. Waluigi walked over to him, backed up his foot, and pushed it forward at full force, kicking Mario and causing him to fly out of the arena. Mario reappeared outside of the arena, next to where Tom Nook was standing. "Next?" said Waluigi confidently.

As Nook walked onto the arena, Mario said, "don't-a underestimate him!" Nook was confident as he walked onto the arena.

He got into a fighting stance, and said, "I won't let you go on. I will stop you." Waluigi ran over to him, yet Nook stayed standing. Waluigi attempted to punch him, yet Nook caught the punch.

"Huh?" yelled a surprised Waluigi.

He squeezed the fist, "like I said, you can't defeat me!" He squeezed even harder. Waluigi threw his other fist at him, yet this one was also caught. Now with both hands, Nook twisted Waluigi's wrists, who had a look of extreme pain on his face. Waluigi desperately tried to kick, but Nook easily dodged it with his knee. He let go of his wrists, and Waluigi jumped back, far away from his opponent.

"D-damn you!" yelled Waluigi.

Nook indifferent of his comments, facing his back towards him, saying "I can't believe you couldn't kick this guys ass, Mario."

Waluigi was enraged by this comment. "Aaaaaaaaah!" he yelled, gathering power. He stayed screaming for about ten seconds, then ran at Nook, full force and full speed. Nook then interrupted this attack by a simple whip of the tail, which smacked Waluigi across the face. He continued to whip, with his arms crossed. Waluigi could not escape this fury.

"This is it," said Nook. He pulled back his tail, charged it, and whipped Waluigi so hard he went flying out of the arena. Waluigi reappeared, and Master Hand came out of nowhere. He grabbed Waluigi.

"Hey! Let me go!" squirmed Waluigi.

"Thank you, Mario and Tom Nook," said Master Hand, "for every one of our enemy that is defeated by us, we will hold until this war is over. Because of your excellent efforts, I am able to bring back Waluigi. Goodbye, and good luck." Master Hand drifted away, and so did Waluigi's voice.

"That was-a great!" said Mario to Nook.

"Don't mention it," he replied, "I've been training a lot to get a place in this game." Mario and Nook continued on their way to the Rejects' Organization.

**What'd you all think? Please review. Chapter 3 soon. I'll be focusing on the other characters.**


	4. Rayquaza Appears!

**Sorry it took so long. I've been a little bit busier than normal the past few days.**

The other travelers were also getting to the organization, and becoming friends with their partners. Each team seemed to find something in common with each other. One team, Snake and Ichigo, had one large thing in common. "When I appeared, everyone seemed so surprised," said Ichigo, "heh, I guess it's because they weren't expecting me at all."

"Heh, talk about it," said Snake, "you should've seen it when I showed up there. I didn't even _look_ the same as everyone else." Snake and Ichigo continued talking about the things that made them unique to each other.

Fox and Cranky Kong, on the other hand, didn't get along quite as well. Fox was still young, and was very quick. Cranky Kong, however, was old and was slow. Fox was walking much slower than he was used to. All Cranky Kong would do is complain, saying things like "are we almost there? Jeez," and he would even whip Fox in the back of the head with his cane if he talked too much like "today's young'un."

Captain Falcon and Little Mac got along quite well. They were both powerful and quick fighters with similar personalities. Falcon hopes that he will be skilled enough to be in the next Super Smash Bros. game.

Link and Tails were neutral: they didn't have much in common, but they didn't have anything against each other.

After a few more days, the heroes were very close to the Rejects' Organization. Ichigo and Snake, however, were the first to actually reach the base. "Finally," said Ichigo, with a sigh of relief.

"That took long enough…" said Snake. The base itself was gigantic. The two wondered what could possibly be happening inside such a large building. "Now, if only we could find a way to get in this joint…" thought Snake, out loud.

Ichigo pointed to a lower window, which would lead towards the basement. "Look!" he said, as he pointed. The two headed towards the window. However, they did not know that they were being watched. All of what they were doing was caught on camera. The same shadowy figure was watching them.

"Send in… Rayquaza…" said the shadowy figure, calmly. Outside, a Pokeball dropped.

"What the hell is…" said Ichigo. The Pokeball burst open, with an enormous beast flying out of it. It let out a terrifying roar, causing the earth to shake. Ichigo unsheathed his sword while Snake got into his fighting position. The battle against this horrifying Pokemon had begun.

Ichigo attempted to slice Rayquaza with his sword, yet the beast blocked the strikes with his claws and tail. Snake, on the other hand, was launching grenades and missiles at the enemy. However, Rayquaza would either deflect the missiles or throw the grenades elsewhere. Without a foolproof plan, the two did not have a chance against this beast, so they quickly made a plan up. Rayquaza did not understand the two, so they were easily able to communicate.

Ichigo jumped in the air and glided towards the main part of Rayquaza's body. He readied his blade, and Rayquaza put up his claws, ready to deflect when Ichigo struck. Instead of actually cutting Rayquaza, Ichigo vanished. He then appeared behind Rayquaza's tail. The beast swung his claws, yet Ichigo vanished again. He started to this at a rapid rate, never hitting Rayquaza. The Pokemon tried his hardest to follow Ichigo with his eyes. After faking out request for quite a while, Ichigo was ready to slice the middle of Rayquaza's body from the front. He swiped his claws, but Ichigo vanished right before he hit. The beast then felt something in the same area, but the back: Ichigo had stabbed him.

Rayquaza let out a horrifying roar. The blade in his back went through his body and was placed in the ground. The seemingly invincible beast was stuck to the ground. Blood was oozing out from the wound. The beast was extremely angry, giving weak roars. He looked around him, and noticed that he was surrounded by several mines. "Good job, Snake!" said Ichigo.

"This is what you get when you forget about the _other _opponent," said Snake. He readied his control, and as he pressed the button, he said, "now!" All the mines exploded in unison, and Snake and Ichigo ran away so they didn't get caught in the gigantic explosion. The two crouched behind a bush and covered their ears. The explosion was so large and loud that everyone else on the mission could hear it, and some could faintly see it. Captain Falcon and Little Mac, the closest to the base, saw the explosion, and sprinted to the site as fast as they could.

When Falcon and Mac reached the area, they saw Snake and Ichigo behind the bush. "Are you okay!?" screamed Falcon, as the explosion was still raging.

"We're fine!" yelled Snake, "we set it off!" Falcon and Mac joined the two in hiding behind the bush. The explosion stopped and the smoke cleared a few minutes later. The four walked to where the explosion started, and saw Ichigo's sword still engraved into the ground, with blood on the blade. He picked it up, cleaned off the blood, and sheathed it.

"We were fighting this beast," explained Ichigo, "this was the only way we could possibly defeat it. I think this was planned by the rejects." Everyone thought that the monster was defeated, yet the ground started to shake.

"W-what the hell is this?" trembled Little Mac. Out of nowhere, Rayquaza came out of the ground and shrieked loudly. He looked very weak, and his body was still oozing with blood. The beast mustered up almost all the strength he still had left, and whipped Snake and Falcon with his tail. The two went flying back, far away. Mac looked back in their direction, about to run away and save them.

"We'll worry about them later," said Ichigo. Mac turned his head to Ichigo. "Right now, we gotta kill this monster, and we'll do it quickly!"

"Right!" said Mac. Early in the battle, a Smash Ball appeared. Rayquaza hit it with his head. Little Mac jumped up and punched it. "It's all you," said Mac to Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped up and struck the Smash Ball with his sword. The whole area turned dark and Ichigo had a glowing aura around him. "Thank you, Mac," said Ichigo, "with this, I'm gonna kick this guy's ass!" He put both hands on the handle of his sword, and yelled, at the top of his lungs, "BANKAI!" Mac watched Ichigo's transformation in awe. Ichigo changed outfits and his sword changed to be more slim and black. In this form, Ichigo was lightning quick and more powerful than before. He was fast enough to swipe Rayquaza enough times to defeat him, all under ten seconds. After the ten seconds, he returned to his normal state, and Rayquaza was defeated.

"W-w-wow…" said Little Mac in amazement.

"Don't mention it," said Ichigo, "now, let's go solve the problem."

"But what about Snake and Falcon?"

"They'll be fine. They'll make it into the base eventually."

The two went down to the basement that Ichigo spotted earlier.

**What'd you guys think? Please review and tell me some things or characters you'd like to see in the story!**


	5. Pichu Defeats Tails! Link Gets Help

**Sorry this took so long, I was on vacation.**

Link and Tails were the third group to reach the base. As the rejects' guard, Rayquaza, was already defeated, they were able to walk into the base. They began to wander around, uninformed of where they were supposed to go.

The base was very large and had a variety of rooms. Some were well-lit while others were dark. As Link and Tails were walking, they heard something. "W-what was that!?" questioned Tails, tensely. Link took his sword out of his hilt. The two heard the rustling noise again, yet this time they saw a shadow also. Link and Tails were moving their heads around looking for the creature, yet it had awesome speed.

A high-pitched voice yelled, "Chu!" Tails then felt a shock throughout his whole body, and flew out of a nearby window from the force of the attack. Link gasped, and then looked to the area where Tails was. He saw Pichu, who quickly rushed towards Link. He held his sword in front of him, blocking Pichu's attack. Pichu then ran away so quickly that you could barely see him. The two stared at each other, and Pichu scratched his ear. Link ran towards him, with his sword ready. When he reached him, he swung his sword. However, Pichu used his extremely fast speed to sprint behind him. "Pichu!" he yelled. Link bellowed in anger, and quickly slashed his sword behind him. He missed, and Pichu ran to the other side of him.

Link then thought to himself, _the only way I can beat him is if I trick him… He's too fast for me to fight regularly._ Thinking this, Link threw a boomerang at Pichu. As he planned, Pichu ran away and appeared behind Link. As the boomerang came back to him, Link jumped over it. The boomerang continued to fly, yet it went towards Pichu. It was too fast for him to dodge, and it hit him in his disproportionately large head. "Chu…" sighed Pichu, hurt. Link ran over to the fallen Pokemon and swung his sword. As it hit, Pichu let out an aura of electricity, blocking the attack. The electricity traveled to Link's blade and shocked his hand. 

He let go of the sword, and screamed, "Aaaaaaah!" He jumped around and cooled off his hand while Pichu laughed. As he did this, Link thought about how he truly needed to use his mind in this battle. It was more so of a puzzle rather than a test of skill. As Pichu was laughing, Link threw his boomerang. As he was distracted by his own laughing, he was not expecting an attack. The boomerang was close to striking him, so he hopped to the side. Pichu focused all of his attention on dodging the boomerang, so he didn't notice what Link was doing: preparing a bomb arrow. As Pichu was jumping out of the way, Link released his bow and went straight for him. It struck the creature's body and a small explosion took place.

Link assumed the battle was his victory, so he spun his sword and placed it back in its hilt. He watched the smoke that the bomb created clear, expecting to see a defeated Pichu. Unfortunately, Pichu was charging up his body, with a fury in his eyes that made him look angrier than ever. "Piiiiiiii…." he said while he charged up. "Ka!" The creature ceased charging and flew in a spiral towards Link. He stood there in shock, waiting for Pichu to slam his body. After Pichu struck, Link went flying backwards and hit the wall. He sat on the ground, dazed. Pichu slowly crawled to Link, thinking he had won. Yet suddenly, a lightning-fast arrow came towards Pichu out of nowhere. It was too fast for even him to dodge. The arrow struck him and sent him flying towards a wall.

From far away in the darkness of the room, Link could hear steps. The steps got louder and louder. Pit, a good companion of Link's, walked out of the darkness. The two grinned at each other and gave a thumbs up. He walked towards Link and held out his hand. Link grabbed it with a firm grip and stood up. As the two were standing there, Pichu shot a thunderbolt at the two. Pit, being much more agile then Link, grabbed him and flew quickly to the side, avoiding the bolt. "Next time he does that," said Pit to Link, "deflect it with your shield."

"Hm!" hummed Link, as he nodded. Pichu continued to shoot thunderbolts. Link was able to deflect each and every one of them, while Pit was able to dodge each one. After a few minutes of doing this, Pichu stopped to breathe. "Huh?" said Link.

"I've noticed something…" pondered Pit, "the more electricity he uses, the more worn out he gets!" Link nodded in agreement. "I got a plan, Link. I'm going to fly in the air and shoot arrows at him, got it?" Link nodded. "Great. While I'm doing that, I want you to run towards him, deflecting whatever he shoots at you with your shield. If you get close to him, slash him with your sword!" Link again nodded. As they were discussing, Pichu stood there confused as he scratched his ear.

"Go!" yelled Pit. Pit ascended into the air and started to shoot arrows at Pichu, in many different directions. As he did this, Link ran towards Pichu with his shield protecting him. Pichu now had to focus on dodging arrows and attacking Link. When Link got close enough, he tried to slash Pichu. Unfortunately, he was still too fast for Link.

In the midst of the battle, a Smash Ball appeared. Pit hit it twice with two arrows. It then flew right above Pichu and Link. The two leaped in the air, both trying to get it. Pichu was able to jump faster than Link, and was close to the Smash Ball. However, Link reached out his sword as far as he could, and it barely touched Pichu. Yet, it was strong enough for Pichu to be knocked to the ground. Link smirked and swung his blade, opening up the Smash Ball. The room turned dark, and Link had a glowing aura around him. Pichu stared at him, with a frightened look. All of a sudden, Link rushed at Pichu at a speed that he could not match. Link struck at Pichu and a Triforce surrounded him. He struck the Pokemon with his blade about a dozen times before he charged up for the final blow. This caused Pichu to go flying towards the wall. There was so much impact that he broke the wall, and went flying outside.

Link's aura disappeared, the room lightened up again, and Pit descended from the air. "Master Hand detected you needed help," said Pit. "I was ready to fight, so he chose me." Link nodded. "So, let's be on our way." The two walked out of the room, and began to wander like beforehand.


End file.
